rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Alavar's Stats
Alavar is the Dawn of the party... Identity Caste: Dawn Concept: Mercenary Lord Anima: A howling wolf's head Attributes Abilities * Dawn ** Archery 0 ** Martial Arts 1 ** Melee 5 ** Thrown 0 ** War 2 * Zenith ** Integrity 1 ** Performance 0 ** Presence 0 ** Resistance 3 ** Survival 0 * Twilight ** Craft 0 ** Investigation 3 ** Lore 3 ** Medicine 0 ** Occult 5 * Night ** Athletics 3 ** Awareness 5 (with Tiger Shark Armor, it becomes 7) ** Dodge 0 ** Larceny 0 ** Stealth 0 * Eclipse ** Bureaucracy 3 ** Linguistics 1 ** Ride 0 ** Sail 0 ** Socialize 1 Specialties: * Melee, Hammers, 2 * Occult, Sorcery, 2 Languages: Flametongue(native), Old Realm Advantages Motivation: Give all wolves sentience (Alavar recently found a book with some complex theories on interspecial communication. The book certainly seems as if it could be helpful but he is going to have to spend some time researching and experimenting to put this information to use.) Intimacies: '''Alavar loves wolves more than most people. '''Virtues: * Compassion •• * Conviction •• * Temperance •• * Valor •••• Virtue Flaw: Berserk Anger * Duration: One scene * Limit Break Condition: He is insulted, belittled, demeaned, or deliberately frustrated. * Limit Break: Alavar goes crazy when he gets really angry. He attacks anything that moves. If it runs, he hunts it down and kills it. He starts with the nearest hostile target (or the cause of his limit break) and fights until it is dead, and repeats until there are no hostile targets. Then he starts on non-hostile targets. ** Partial Control: He doesn't attack allies or people he has sworn to protect, and doesn't destroy inanimate objects. Everything else is fair game. Willpower: 7 Health: -0x1/-1x5/-2x8/-4x1/Incap.(15 + 3 Dying) Essence: Permanent Essence: 3 * Personal 15 ** Formula: 9 (Essence) + 6 (Willpower) * Peripheral 22 available of 36 ** Formula: 21 (Essence) + 6 (Willpower) + 9 (Virtues) Committed: * 8 - Grand Goremaul * 6 - Tiger Shark Armor Charms and Combos * Melee ** 2nd Melee Excellency ** Hungry Tiger Technique ** Dipping Swallow Defense ** Bulwark Stance ** Heavenly Guardian Defense ** Fivefold Bulwark Stance ** One Weapon, Two Blows * Resistance ** Ox-Body Technique X3 * Athletics ** Graceful Crane Stance ** Spider-Foot Style * Awareness ** 2nd Awareness Excellency (Join Battle Combo) * Fivefold Bulwark Stance (5m, 1wp) * Graceful Crane Stance (3m) * Spider-Foot Style (4m) Total Cost: 12m, 2wp (Combo 1) * 2nd Melee Excellency (2m/success) * Hungry Tiger Technique (1m) * Heavenly Guardian Defense (4m) Total Cost: 5m, 1wp, 2m/success Combat Base initiative: 8 Soak: 11B/7L/6A (16/12/11 vs. Fire based attacks) Hardness: 0/0/0 Dodge DV: 3 Parry DV: 5 Dodge MDV: 5 Parry MDV: N/A Attacks Punch: Spd 5, Acc 4, Dmg 4B, Def 3, Rate 3 Kick: Spd 5, Acc 3, Dmg 7B, Def 1, Rate 2 Clinch: Spd 6, Acc 5, Dmg 4B, Tags: C,P Grand Goremaul: Spd 5, Acc 12, Dmg 20L + 5L(Fire), Def 5, Rate 2, Tags: 2,O/5,P,R Expanded Backgrounds Resources •••• Mercenary work, leftover funds from inheritance Artifact ••• Grand Goremaul Manse •••• Candent Carbuncle Followers •• Mercenaries Anathema • The Party made some commotion in The Lap. Category:Alavar Wolfbrother